Purple Haze
__TOC__ Under Construction, come back soon! Purple Haze Purple Sue Haze is a 31 year old pegasus currently living with his special somepony Seaside Anchor. Recent updates have told that they are Currently engaged and are expecting foals of their own. Together they run the Seaside Bar Anchor built out of the old lighthouse she inherited from her grandfather. Personality Haze, as his name suggests, has a love of marijuana. Which leads him to have a somewhat strange and erratic behavior. Almost always happy he takes the day at it comes. However, Hazes mind is almost always working at full speed, pondering everything from his relationship with Anchor to why cats meow. This can easily lead him to become completely lost in thought, not paying attention to what's happening around him. Due to this he can come off as shy, quit and even stuckup. Haze seems to have a long fuse and not easily loose his temper, but when an anonymous pony insulted Anchor he went in to a fit of rage completely going against his shown nature. Luckily Anchor was able to talk him down quickly. This has not been shown much on the blog, but he is very protective of his friends and even overprotective of Anchor. If he himself is threatened or insulted he couldn't´t care less. But if someone would do that to someone he cares for then it´s another story. Past and Background Not much is known of his past, since he seems reluctant to talk about it. But through out the blog things have been hinted. Such as Haze´s mother (Free Spirit) passed away due to an accident when he was young. In the Ashen Smirk/Purple Haze crossover which takes place some years before the blogs storyline, images from his past are shown. The first one shows a young Haze at his mothers grave. The second shows Haze dressed in a black leather jacket with a red X on the shoulder beating up another colt. The third shows Haze in a Wonderbolt cadet uniform tearing the wing of another cadet. In this image Haze´s eyes are also glowing white. In the last, a pegasus with white glowing eyes wearing black armor is shown. When Haze looses his fur together with Gamer, it is shown that his body is covered with scars of different sizes. Among them a large bitemark over his back which he claims was caused by a changeling hiveguard. In a more recent update a timeline-image was shown, spanning from ages six to eighteen. Again it shows Haze with the black leather jacket with the red X on it. This time its also shown that he doesn't have a cutiemark. Instead he carries a bigger version of the red X on his flank. New to this is Haze being shown in a prisoners uniform. And again in a Wonderbolts Cadet uniform. Appearance and Physique Haze is husky/barellchested pegasus with a unusually large wingspan, he has a moustache and a goatee. And from the start of the blog his hair has grown which he now wears in a ponytail. As his appearance suggests Haze is exceptionally strong and has great stamina, uncommon for pegasi. This and his large wingspan makes him a excellent flyer, able to fly at breakneck speeds. That is, in the open. Hazes large frame and wingspan is also his downfall when flying. Haze can't steer well in thick terrain where he has no room to maneuver, turning his large frame does take quite a lot of space. This is one of the reasons why he avoids flying inside cities and casual hovering around other ponies. His wings could accidentally knock something down or worse. Cutiemark A winged gear. The gear represent his mind constantly at work. The wing was inherited from his mother. What this means has not been told. Also the fact that he inherited a cutiemark is also not told. Seeing that a cutiemark represents a ponys special talent, and is normally not passed down through generations. Quick facts * He is terrified of moths. If he comes in contact with one he panics. * His eyes seem to glow a light white light when he gets angry. * He stutters when he´s nervous. Usually around the opposite sex, though this has change somewhat since he met Anchor. * He has never said anything about where he lived before moving in with Anchor. * He loves to sing, and those so pretty often. Though his talent to carry a tune can be discussed. * The only thing shown about his father is the fact that he named Sue for his middlename.